


Like a Ton of Bricks

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry!” Zayn called, “Come meet Louis. Louis, this is Harry, Liam's best friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ton of Bricks

“It's about time you came to see us!” Zayn shouted, pulling Louis into a tight hug.  
  
Louis grinned “It's been too long! Congrats on the engagement by the way.”

Zayn smiled, “I can't wait for you to meet Liam, he's, he's wonderful. He'll be down in a minute.”

Louis was truly happy for his best friend. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and he felt as if he'd missed so much. Zayn had bought his house for instance, and got engaged, his own mum was pregnant with twins, another set. Paris had been great, but he had truly missed this.

“Want a beer?” Zayn asked, leading them into the kitchen.

“Yeah, thanks. This place is-”

“ _To the window, to the wall, to the trash where you belong!_ ”  
  
Louis' eyebrows drew together and he peered over Zayn's shoulder to where a tall lad was tossing a banana peeling into the bin.  
  
“Harry!” Zayn called, “Come meet Louis. Louis, this is Harry, Liam's best friend.”

Harry all but skipped into the room but stopped dead when he met Louis' baffled gaze. They stared at each other for longer than necessary, both seeming a little stunned. The sound of Zayn clearing his throat shook them and Louis offered his hand for Harry to shake. “Hi.”

Harry's brow furrowed and he stared for a moment longer then blinked, he looked confused and Louis was sure he had never seen anything so adorable in his entire life. Harry took his hand, the movements a little stunted, “Hi.” 

They both held on a little longer than was appropriate, regarding each other with both curiosity and bafflement.  
  
Zayn coughed again and Harry blushed, dropping Louis' hand and backing out of the kitchen with wide eyes. “I emm... I'll just go over th... up the... see what Liam's doing.” He stammered out before practically running out of the room and up the stairs. Louis watched him go, feeling a little dazed.  
  
“Louis.”  
  
He blinked, shaking himself and turning to look at Zayn. “Hmm?”  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes as Louis forgot about his beer and wandered over to a stool, flopping down and staring at the wall.  
  
There was a name for this...  
  
Louis was pretty sure it was called 'Love at first sight'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this longer?


End file.
